fategrandorderfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Арджуна
|image = arjuna1.png|Стадия 1 arjuna2.png|Стадия 2 arjuna3.png|Стадия 3 arjuna4.png|Стадия 4 Arjunaaf.png|День Дурака arjunasprite1.png|Спрайт 1 arjunasprite2.png|Спрайт 2 arjunasprite3.png|Спрайт 3 |voicea = Симадзаки Нобунага |illus = pako |class = Archer |atk = 1,907/12,342 |hp = 1,940/13,230 |gatk = 13,510 |ghp = 14,494 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAAAB |mlevel = 90 |id = 84 |attribute = Небо |traits = Божественность, Земля или Небо, Гуманоид, Мужчина, Слуга, Уязвим к Энума Элиш |qhits = 2 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 31.5% |starabsorption = 154 |stargeneration = 8% |npchargeatk = 0.51% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Неполная Обратная S |gender = m |alignment = Законопослушное・Нейтральное }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= - Предвидение (Лучник) B+= }} |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг A+= 30% шанс мгновенно убить их. Дополнительно 50% шанса мгновенно убить врагов с особенностью Божественность. |overchargeeffect = Снижает их защиту на 3 хода. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Защита - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Ранг 'A+'= 50% шанс мгновенно убить их. Дополнительно 80% шанса мгновенно убить врагов с особенностью Божественность. |overchargeeffect = Снижает их защиту на 3 хода. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Защита - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Уровень навыков |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |22}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) , Повышает урон своего NP на 30%. Повышает свой поглощение критических звёзд на 1000%. }} Биография Факты *Arjuna was available for summoning temporarily during the Happy New Year 2016 Event and AnimeJapan 2016 Exhibition Commemoration Campaign. With the release of E Pluribus Unum, he was permanently added to the summoning pool. *He has the highest ATK values out of all Archers. *NP Rank (Post NP Interlude) changed from A++ to A+ on 9 August 2017 update. Изображения Saint Graphs= arjuna1.png|Стадия 1 arjuna2.png|Стадия 2 arjuna3.png|Стадия 3 arjuna4.png|Стадия 4 Arjunaaf.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= Arjunaicon.png|Стадия 1 ArjunaStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 ArjunaStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 ArjunaFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= arjunasprite1.png|Стадия 1 arjunasprite2.png|Стадия 2 arjunasprite3.png|Стадия 3 S084 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S084 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S084 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) nplogo084.png|NP Arjuna bow.png|Гандива |-| Эмоции= ArjunaStage02Full.png|Оф. Рендер (Стадия 2) Arjuna 1.png|Стадия 1 Arjuna 2.png|Стадия 2 Arjuna 3.png|Стадия 3 |-| Эссенции= Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order Heroicarjuna.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Versuss.png|Versus 277.png|Leisurely Strolling Fondant_au_Chocolat-0.png|Fondant au Chocolat CE604.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE824.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE877.png|Карри Против Риса |-| Другое= Arjuna 01.png|Фигурка из Fate/Grand Order Duel, Часть 3 Arjuna 02.png|Фигурка из Fate/Grand Order Duel, Часть 3 Pako_sexy_arjuna_unch.jpg|Иллюстрация от Pako ArjunaNurseryIllust.jpg|Арджуна и Детский Стишок от Pako Pako_arjuna_drinking_covfefe.jpg|Иллюстрация от Pako Pako_fate_kaleid_prisma_karna.jpg|"Девочка-волшебница Арджуна и Карна с Палочкой Эдисоном" от Pako ArjunaAndKarnaIllust.jpg|Арджуна и Карна Иллюстрация от Pako ArjunaIllust01.jpg|Иллюстрация от Pako pako2221.jpg|Иллюстрация от Pako (Основано на одежде его Сэйю с трянсляции)